Ain't No Mountain High Enough
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Tyson hosts a karaoke session with the G-Revolutions at his place.


Tyson hosts a karaoke session with the G-Revolutions at his place.

 **.**

Tyson and the gang were seated in the lounge, their eyes fixed on the big screen. The champion, however, was not standing. He stood before the Xbox 360 console with a microphone in his hand. His fingers tapped the sides of the item with great anticipation. This was it. This was his time to prove to his teammates he was good at other things besides eating, blading and being annoying. "Listen, baby. Ain't no mountain high enough." As soon as the words left Tyson's mouth, his friends exploded into hysterical fits of laughter.

Max was laughing so hard he almost felt off the side of the couch. The usually in-control Rei, was struggling to breathe as he laughed. Daichi slapped the ground and even Kenny spared a giggle. Hilary had her earmuffs on to block out Tyson's horrendous voice. And Kai? Well, he was busy death glaring Tyson. "Tyson! Your voice is terrible!" he snapped.

Tyson turned around, eyes blazing. "At least I'm brave enough to give this karaoke thing a go!" he retorted.

"He's better than Ming Ming at least," Max commented, regaining his ability to talk calmly. Several heads nodded. Ming Ming was possibly the worst singer on the planet right now.

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Are you calling me a coward, Tyson?"

"Prove that you're not by singing this duet with me." Tyson handed him the microphone.

Kai shook his head. "I would rather read my book," he said, glancing down at the 'how to look after cats' book resting on his lap. "Hilary, do you have spare earmuffs?" he asked, looking towards Hilary.

With the earmuffs on, Hilary didn't hear a thing but she did notice Kai was looking at her. She took her pair off. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Earmuffs. Do you have any more?"

She shrugged, giving him a sheepish grin. "Sorry," she answered, then put her pair back over her ears. Kai slumped down in his chair angered by the lack of earmuffs. Now he had no choice but to listen to Tyson scream into the microphone. He could leave... but a part of him actually wanted to watch Tyson embarrass himself.

"I'll sing the song with you," Max said. He pushed himself off the seat and joined Tyson in front of the console. He grabbed the second microphone and brought it to his mouth. "Let's start the song again."

Tyson nodded and restarted the song. He waited until the words appeared on the screen before he commenced singing. Tyson turned to face Max, as Max looked back at him. In the corner of his eye, he could see the words across the screen. "Listen, baby. Ain't no mountain high. Ain't no valley low. Ain't no river wide enough, baby."

Now it was Max's turn to sing. "If you need me, call me. No matter where you are. No matter how far, just call my name."

"I'll be there in a hurry, you don't have to worry. 'Cause baby,"

"There ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you!" sung the two boys while the others laughed and cheered.

"I want a turn!" Daichi demanded.

"Me too, me too!" Rei added.

Tyson and Max gave their microphones to Daichi and Rei. They exchanged high fives. "I think we make a good singing pair," Tyson remarked.

"Yeah, we do. My excellent voice drowns your one out," Max replied, grinning.

Kai just rolled his eyes. Both were horrible singers incapable of holding a simple tune. Even Ming Ming could sing better than they could. At least she could sing in tune despite having an incredibly annoying nasally high-pitched voice.

"Remember the day, I set you free. I told you, you could always count on me," sang Rei.

"From the day on, I made a vow. I'll be there when you want me," Daichi sang back with over exaggerated gestures.

Rei and Daichi moved closer, "Some way, some how... 'cause baby..." Max and Tyson joined in for the chorus. Together, they sang as best as they could, "There ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you!" In addition to the singing, the four boys did a little two-step dance.

This was beginning to get a little ridiculous for Kai. Their singing he could tolerate, but the lame dancing? It was torture. He needed to set things straight. He threw his book on the floor and stormed over to the group of four. "What's the problem, Kai?" Tyson asked, pausing the game.

Kai grabbed the microphone out of Tyson's hand. "Your monotonous voice is the problem! I will show you how it is done!"

Hilary took her earmuffs off. Kai singing? Actually _singing?_ This she had to see. And film of course. She took out her iPhone and started to film Kai unbeknownst to him.

Tyson crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmph."

"Turn that shit up!" Kai ordered.

Rei obeyed and turned the volume up. This was going to be interesting and quite possibly the most terrifying thing ever.

Kai gripped the microphone, his hold unrelenting. Tyson unpaused the game. He took a step back, unsure of himself. Kai took in a deep breath then broke out into song. "No wind, no rain! My love is alive, way down in my heart!" he sung, then dropped to the floor on one knee, holding an arm out before him. "Although we are miles apart, if you ever need a helping hand. I'll be there on the double as fast I can!" he added, standing up.

The rest of the team was dumbfounded by the scene happening before them. Kai wasn't a bad singer - in fact, he was better than the team combined. Even his dancing moves were astounding! "Don't you know that... THERE AIN'T NO MOUNTAIN HIGH ENOUGH!" Kai screamed, causing a fat vein in his neck to throb.

The screaming part completely took the other Bladebreakers off guard. It wasn't puny screaming, it was more of a growl. A death growl. Low and guttural and really quite intimidating. "Whoa, that was unexpected!" Rei exclaimed. Kai didn't even bother to finish off the song, allowing the others to do the rest. As soon as the song was finished, Kai sat back down after picking up his book from the ground. He acted like nothing had even happened.

The other Bladebreakers simply looked at each other. "Let's start the next song," Tyson said.

And so they did.

.

This one was originally uploaded sometime in 2012. Just a bit of crazy fun. As always, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
